parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sword in the Stone (Luke Yannuzzi Style)
Luke Yannuzzi's movie-spoof of Disney's "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Merlin - Genie (Aladdin) *Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin) *Sir Ector - Commander Nebula (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Sir Kay - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Pellinore - Captain Neweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *The Scullery Maid - Carlotta (The Little Mermaid) *Madam Mim - The Evil Queen as Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Black Bart the Knight - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Wolf as itself *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot as themselves *Guard that say "Who Goes There" - Great Wall Guard (Mulan) *Wart/Arthur (Fish) as himself *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Codfish (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Frog as itself *The Pike as itself *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) as himself *Merlin (Squirrel) - McSquizzy (Open Season) *The Little Girl Squirrel as herself *The Old Granny Squirrel - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The Pink Sparrow as herself *Wart/Arthur (Bird) as himself *The Hawk as itself *Madam Mim (Giant) - Willie the Giant (Fun and Fancy Free) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Vidia (Tinker Bell) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Maleficent's Pig Goon (Sleeping Beauty) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Lucifer (Cinderella) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) - Verne (Over the Hedge) **Merlin (Rabbit) - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Merlin (Caterpillar) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (The Fox and the Hound) **Merlin (Walrus) - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) **Merlin (Mouse) - Roquefort (The Aristocats) **Merlin (Crab) - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) **Merlin (Goat) - Jeb the Goat (Home on the Range) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) - Al the Alligator (Lady and the Tramp) **Madam Mim (Fox) - Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (2005) **Madam Mim (Chicken) - Blue Hen (The Penguins of Madagascar) **Madam Mim (Elephant) - Eloise (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Tiger) - Raja (Goliath II) **Madam Mim (Snake) - Rattlesnake Jake (Rango) **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) **Madam Mim (Dragon) - Maleficent's Dragon Form (Sleeping Beauty) *Merlin (Stunt Double) - Yen Sid (Fantasia) *2 Knights as themselves *Citizens - Various villagers & townspeople from "The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad", "Sleeping Beauty", "Adventures of the Gummi Bears", "Beauty and the Beast" and "The Hunchback of Notre Dame" *Merlin (Modern) - David (Lilo & Stitch) Cast Gallery: Cody-0.jpg|Cody as Wart/Arthur Genie 1st Film.jpg|Genie as Merlin Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Iago as Archimedes Commander Nebula in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Commander Nebula as Sir Ector McLeach.jpg|Percival McLeach as Sir Kay Captain Neweyes.jpg|Captain Neweyes as Sir Pellinore Carlotta in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Carlotta as The Scullery Maid The Witch in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.jpg|Old Hag as Madam Mim Phoebus in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Phoebus as Black Bart the Knight Category:Luke Yannuzzi Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies